O que esses doces olhos de youkai sao capazes
by Natyo-kun
Summary: descriçoes de hakaii sobre uma fantasia secreta que ele tem com seus companheiros de viagem


O que esses doces olhos de youkai são capazes de sentir

Meu nome é Cho Hakai, eu sou um meio- youkai que se banhou nas tórridas águas vermelhas que fluíram das mil vidas demoníacas que matei.

A lenda diz: "Um homem banhado pelo sangue de mil youkais... torna-se também um youkai."

Eu confesso que não me entristeço ao recordar essa mancha do meu passado que me faz lembrar Kanan, minha amada Kanan...

Bem eu não vi aqui para falar de mim, não exatamente, eu queria expressar sentimentos que estão me deixando louco... Esses sentimentos e desejos não englobam poucas pessoas, mas três...

O Sanzo, o Goku e sobretudo o Gojio.

Na verdade, esse sentimento não é de amor, mas sim um sentimento pervertido.

Primeiro eu queria que fazer com o Sanzo. De todos ele é mais excitante. Aquela cara de mau dele me deixa com o pau duro.

Eu vou descrever essa fantasia:

Primeiro o Sanzo vem se masturbando, enquanto eu tô, inocentemente tomando o meu banho, ele vem com aquela coisa que mais parece uma cobra se manifestando por uma vegetação loura. Aí distraidamente ele diz:

— Olá, Hakai, também quero tomar banho... Posso?

— Eu — no meu jeito inocente de agir falo para ele: — acho que você pode esperar eu sair, primeiro?

Ele olha pra mim, depois te ter batido na testa como quem diz esse cara não ta entendendo aonde eu quero chegar, e diz naquele seu jeito...

— Eu não quero só tomar banho, eu quero você! — diz ele me tocando no pênis. — Se abaixa!

Eu obedeço!

— Me chupa!

É aí que a brincadeira começa. Passo a sugar todo o seu pênis. Eu me concentro no que estou fazendo e vou deixando Sanzo louco e gemendo:

— Isso! Engole o meu caralhinho! Engole vai!

— Hummmm

Ainda com o pau dele na minha boca eu balbucio para ele enfiar o dedo no meu cu. Ele vai fazendo diversos círculos com o dedo na abertura do anel e aquilo vai deixando meu pênis cada vez mais inchado.

— Enfia o dedo! — gemo eu quase numa ordem.

— Calma eu to só começando — diz ele e no momento seguinte já está com o dedo penetrando o meu anus, e quanto mais ele penetra mais eu chupo em recompensa, e parece que ele também enfia mais.

Aí sem exitar, louco para que ele fizesse aquilo, eu peço:

— Enfia dois!

Ele o faz. A sensação é como se meu cu fosse se rasgar, mas é muito bom e o pau do Sanzo é gostoso na minha boca. É quente e lateja de prazer. Minha vontade mesmo é ter ele dentro do meu anus... mas quando eu estou prestes a pediz que o Sanzo enfie, nos dois somos surpreendidos pelo Gojio.

— Que porra é isso? — pergunta ele. E como é característico do Sanzo ele diz:

— Sexo e amor... Quer participar?

— Claro que quero... — responde o Gojio com um sorriso para mim que estou com a boca cheia de saliva (por produzir muita saliva enquanto estou chupando isso acontece, deve ser uma reação anormal ou sei lá, não entendo disso).

— Então caia dentro... ou morra seu baka!

— É claro que vou cair! — diz ele abaixando o calção.

— Eu vou chupar o dele Sanzo — eu digo. — Você pode enfiar no meu cu... — mas toda a vida me arrependo de dizer isso, por que a pica mais grossa e maior do nosso grupo é a do Gojio, a do Goku é mais ou menos, mas talvez fica bem grande quando ele crescer. Mas, mesmo assim, não posso voltar atrás. Quando dou por mim Gojio já tem enfiado o pau na minha boca, e atrás no rabo vou sentindo o pênis de Sanzo me rasgando por dentro.

É aí que é o momento que vou a loucura. O Sanzo vai fazendo um movimento d vai-e-vem único que só ele sabe e é capaz de fazer. Mas como meu cu tá seco dói muito e pau dele fere a minha parede retal. E mesmo com o sangue escorrendo ele não liga e tira o pau e se abaixa chupando o sangue, depois volta a botar o pau e isso me deixa mais louco ainda!

Bem, eu não posso dizer que engulo todo o pau do Gojio, mas faço o que posso. As vezes, quando sinto ânsia de vomito tiro ele da minha boca e passo a lamber com a língua como se ele fosse um pirulito. Nossa e aquela cabeça, isso sim pode ser chamado de cabeça.

Gemidos são ouvidos e Goku só se salvou da orgia por que estava dormindo não fosse isso estava a chupar o meu pau para que eu gozasse. Por falar em meu pau, Sanzo era quem estava me masturbando.

E quando a coisa fica mais gostosa os dois dizem quase em uníssono: "Ah, caralho! Eu quero gozar!

— Eu quero os dois! Gozem na minha cara, gomen! Gomen sai, gozem na minha cara e deixa eu sentir o sabor de cada um de seus espermas.

Eles o fazem, e eu também gozo e esparramo um pouco do meu esperma em cada um deles.

— Lindos!

E é assim que acaba a minha fantasia. Ah, agora deixa eu ir me masturbar, meu pau ficou duro descrevendo essas coisas.


End file.
